Les mystères d'Itachi
by Yzanmyo et LiliCatAll
Summary: On peut parler de tout entre amis... Presque tout. Certains sujets sont juste un peu plus sensibles que d'autres. Humour. Naru/Sasu évoqué.


**Titre** : Les mystères d'Itachi

 **Auteur** : Yzan & Lili

 **Pairing** : Naruto x Sasuke

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'Univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, mais les idées et le texte ci-dessous sont de nous.

 **Note des auteurs** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Sensible

 **Résumé** : On peut parler de tout entre amis... Presque tout. Certains sujets sont juste un peu plus sensibles que d'autres. Humour. Naru/Sasu évoqué.

Bonne lecture,

Yzan & Lili.

* * *

 **\- Les Mystères d'Itachi -**

Assis autour d'une table à l'Ichiraku, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura et Kakashi discutaient de choses et d'autres en vidant leurs bols de ramens. La discussion était légère et porta bien vite sur les commérages du village. Depuis la fin de la guerre et le retour de Sasuke, nombre de leurs camarades de classe s'étaient mis en couples et cela donnait lieu à toutes sortes de rumeurs et spéculations toutes aussi diverses que variées. La paix revenue, il fallait bien que les villageois et les ninjas s'occupent.

\- Je me demande, dit soudain Sai en regardant Sasuke, Naruto et toi étiez coéquipiers avant de devenir amants. Crois-tu que ton frère avait la même relation avec son coéquipier ?

Sasuke recracha élégamment son jus de melon par le nez, tant il fut choqué par la question. Sakura et Naruto, tout aussi choqués, en lâchèrent leurs baguettes. Kakashi leva à peine les yeux en disant :

\- Itachi et Kisame ? Voilà qui serait...

\- Certainement pas !

Face à eux, Sasuke s'était repris et s'était levé d'un bond, abattant son poing sur la table et interrompant brutalement le ninja copieur.

\- Itachi est asexué ! Totalement asexué !

Naruto cligna des yeux, surpris par la colère soudaine de son compagnon.

\- Il était pas fiancé avant... avant euh... Bref, avant quoi ?

\- Si, admit Sasuke. Mais Itachi n'a jamais touché sa fiancée ! Il a toujours respecté les traditions et donc pas de contacts physiques avant le mariage !

\- Oh ! S'extasia Sakura, c'est si romantique.

\- Comment tu veux savoir si tu es compatible avec la personne si tu ne la touches pas un peu avant ? s'étonna Sai.

\- Tu ne comprends rien, soupira Sakura.

Sasuke se rassit, intérieurement ravi d'avoir éloigné le sujet délicat de la sexualité de son frère. Mais c'était sans compter sur Sai...

\- S'il n'a jamais touché sa fiancée c'était peut-être parce qu'il était gay, comme Sasuke. Et donc, il a très bien pu avoir des relations avec Kisame ou d'autres membres de l'Akatsuki.

\- Je te dis qu'Itachi est asexué ! rugit Sasuke. Ce genre de choses ne l'intéresse pas ! Il est bien au dessus de ce genre de désirs !

\- Tu admets donc qu'il t'est supérieur ? S'enquit Naruto avec un air malicieux. Après tout, toi, tu n'es pas au dessus de ce genre de désirs... Pas du tout même...

Les pupilles rougeoyantes qui fusillèrent le blond ne l'impressionnèrent nullement. Bien au contraire, elles le firent même ricaner un peu plus.

\- Tu sais que ça ne m'affecte pas, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il goguenard.

Vexé, Sasuke tourna sèchement la tête, tombant alors sur l'air très amusé de Kakashi.

\- C'est bizarre, mais j'ai le souvenir d'un Itachi pas aussi respectueux des traditions que tu le prétends, lâcha le ninja copieur, non sans malice.

\- Itachi est...

\- Asexué, on a compris, soupira Sakura. Sasuke, personne n'est asexué. Ton frère a dû avoir des aventures, même si tu refuses de l'admettre.

Kakashi toussa bruyamment, l'une de ses toux ressemblant furieusement à Gemna. Sasuke le trucida des yeux, le faisant sourire un peu plus, un air parfaitement innocent sur le visage.

\- Ceci dit, je t'accorde qu'il est peu probable qu'Itachi ait eu des relations autres qu'amicales avec Kisame. Il a bien meilleur goût que ça.

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire et Sasuke quitta la table puis l'échoppe d'un pas furieux.

\- Je crois qu'on a touché un sujet sensible, rit Sakura.

\- Très sensible, renchérit Kakashi.

\- C'est ça, soupira Naruto, C'est pas vous qui allez devoir le calmer sous peine de dormir sur le canapé ce soir.

\- Il parait qu'une bonne séance de sexe permet de se détendre et que c'est un bon moyen pour régler ce genre de disputes, lâcha Sai, désireux d'aider son ami à se sortir d'une situation périlleuse.

Dans les profondeurs de la forêt entourant Konoha, les oiseaux pépiaient gaiement, profitant du généreux ombrage des arbres. Un couple d'écureuils amassait des noisettes en prévision de l'hiver à venir. Les échos chantant d'une rivière non loin charmaient toute une famille de lapins à la recherche de leur repas. Une ombre discrète et rapide avançant à toute allure sous les frondaisons de la forêt s'immobilisa soudain sur une branche. Un nuage d'étourneaux s'enfuit brutalement à tire d'ailes au son étrange et menaçant qui retentit.

\- At… At… Atchoum !

Déséquilibré, le ninja battit rondement des bras dans l'air ambiant pour éviter de tomber de son temporaire perchoir, son équilibre déstabilisé par son tonitruant et subit éternuement. Se rétablissant élégamment sur la branche et reniflant éhontément, Itachi s'essuya le nez sur la manche de sa tenue. Il avait bien failli se casser la figure, songea-t-il, lui, un ninja de son niveau… Et tout ça à cause d'une sternutation intempestive… Et bien, c'était du joli !

Il jeta de bref coups d'œil autour de lui vérifiant qu'il était bel et bien seul dans l'océan boisé verdoyant. Il ne faisait pourtant pas si froid aujourd'hui… Le printemps touchait même à sa fin, ne déclenchant chez lui aucune allergie particulière. Perplexe, le ninja aguerri haussa les épaules et reprit sa route. Lui revint alors en mémoire une phrase que disait souvent sa grand-mère quand elle éternuait sans raison :

" Ah tiens ! On parle de moi quelque part !".

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire des auteures :

Yzan et Lili ricanent. Itachi qui manque de tomber en moulinant des bras et s'essuie vaguement le nez sur sa manche : comment casser la classe d'un personnage en deux phrases. Elle commence fort cette nouvelle année !

Vous noterez que les oiseaux, les lapins et les écureuils sont de retour dans nos bucoliques forêts. Promis, on va élargir notre bestiaire… Si, si… Nos forêts seront très bientôt peuplées d'autres animaux, juré !

Des serpents, par exemple, suggère Maeglin, notre soutien psychologique depuis l'autre bout du monde.

D'autres suggestions pour notre bestiaire ? N'hésitez pas à nous les donner par review.

Yzan & Lili


End file.
